The Pandemonium in Panorama
by Paper.Tanuki
Summary: Inside the grand Panorama- the best hotel in the country-, there is a pandemonium: mistaken identity, underwear thievery, perverted tourists, you name it. With Neji Hyuuga, and his crew of motley crew of young and 'mature' adults, they must keep this pandemonium in check before the 'Inspector' arrives. In exactly sixty days. So until then, let the pandemonium begin! (slight yaoi)


**The Pandemonium in Panorama**

Day One

* * *

_Shikamaru Nara~_

Shikamaru stared at the people from behind the concierge desk with undisguised horror. They were _everywhere_, moving so quickly and frantically, it even made _him_ feel like joining in, which was saying something.

Someone smacked the back of his head, causing him to turn around and found Neji Hyuuga in his pressed and expensive (Armani?) suit, A.K.A 'The Manager Who Could Kill You With A Glance', rolling his eyes. "You're supposed to look intelligent, not like some startled gold fish."

Shikamaru sighed and straightened up, cracking his neck and giving a single tourist the best smile he could muster, trying his best not to breath in the smell of airplanes and vomit as the man came closer. "Hello, Mr…" He glanced down and checked the computer list of new arrivals. The list was like a bunch of swarming ants, and he was unable to decipher anything at all. How troublesome. Instead, he looked back up and gave an awkward smile. "…Sir, welcome to Panorama, would you like to book a room?"

The man smiled back, and nodded, presenting his passport, his confirmation form, to prove that he was booked into the hotel and a credit card. Shikamaru, not quite knowing what to do, took all three of the items and offered a quick, "I'll be right back." before walking as naturally as he could into the room behind the desk and dumping it in front of Hinata, who was currently taking a break.

Hinata took a look at the items, and a glance at Shikamaru's desperate face, before giggling and setting down her cup of tea. "Oh Shikamaru-san…" She said, still giggling.

The dark-haired man flopped into a chair next to her. "I'm just not cut out for this type of work. It's already eating away at my life. I'm going to die in this sixty-floor monstrosity. So troublesome that my dad probably won't even bother looking for my exhausted body." He suddenly took Hinata's hands in his and looked into her pale eyes. "Hinata, will you-"

"What the hell?!"

Naruto had interrupted his would-be impressive dialogue, and was currently wheeling a broken luggage trolley inside. Neji came in a few seconds later to see what had caused the blonde to scream out. His piercing gaze swept over the room and landed on Shikamaru and his cousin and the look of annoyance quickly melted off his face when he saw Shikamaru _holding_ his younger cousin's hands. He raised an eyebrow that was almost literally screaming 'I want an explanation _now._'

"Uh..um…ah-ahah…you see…eh… heh… uh…" For the first time in years, Shikamaru's usual lazy drawl had become a broken stutter.

Naruto glanced at Shikamaru, Hinata and then Neji, before laughing and earning a glare from Neji. He instantly shut up before his laughs escaped from behind his gloved hand.

"Well?" Neji was a man of no nonsense. Shikamaru swallowed and let go of Hinata's hands.

But before the he could answer, Hinata stood up, a smile across her face. "Oh stop bullying him, Neji-san." She turned to Shikamaru and gathered the man's belongings into a hand, before turning back to her silently fuming cousin. "Shikamaru needed my help, is all."

Neji gave a glare at the lazy man before leaving the room and taking its dark aura away with it. Hinata followed with a soft smile on her face. As soon as both Hyuugas had left, Shikamaru brought the aura back with a glare he shot Naruto with.

"Damn you, Uzumaki." Was all he said before sinking deeper into the chair.

Naruto chuckled and sat in the space Hinata was previously occupying. "If Neji hadn't heard me, you would have heard the rest of my sentence. I was going to say: What the hell?!" He paused for a dramatic effect. "You're supposed to be on the knee, not on a chair."

The lazy man stared blankly at the blonde's bright face. "You thought I was proposing?"

"So did Neji. You could see it on his face."

Shikamaru put his head in his hands. "He's going to kill me once he's free." He mumbled a few curses before sighing. "I'm going to have to get on his good side now…"

Naruto offered a sympathetic look. "Then you better start working, Nara."

* * *

_ Shino Aburame and Kiba Inuzuka~_

"Dude, that is _gross_!" The loud Inuzuka exclaimed, holding up a pair of frilly panties. He wrinkled his nose and placed it gingerly on the dirty bedsheets that were dumped unceremoniously on the carpeted floor.

Shino gave him a look behind his dark glasses and continued to put more fruit into the fruit bowl.

"Why am I even doing this?"

"You're on bed duty." Shino informed him calmly as he moved to the bathroom and cleaned the excess water around the sink with a towel. He sighed when he heard Kiba cursing his life and throwing what sounded like a pillow across the room. He stepped out of the bathroom and fixed the brunette with a glare. You couldn't see this type of glare, but you could certainly _feel_ it. Kiba froze and looked up shyly. "Would you prefer to clean the bathroom instead?" Shino questioned, gesturing to the room behind him.

Kiba scrambled over the half made bed eagerly. "Anything but making the bed!" He pushed Shino aside and started to feverishly mop up the water off the floor tiles.

Shino rolled his eyes and finished Kiba's half-hearted effort. He straightened the pillows, and sprayed some air freshener. He smoothed out the covers and nodded, satisfied at how nice the bed looked now.

Bored, Shino snuck a glance at the bathroom and found it shining in cleanliness and it was _dry_, which surprised him greatly. He looked down and saw Kiba on his hands and knees scrubbing furiously at a stain on the floor. Shino frowned when he noticed that Kiba's ass was stuck up high in the air as he continued to rub at the persistent stain. His frown deepened when Kiba turned around and panted.

"Man, this is hard work!" The brunette exclaimed, swiping at the sweat on his brow.

Shino was glad the uniform collar was high enough on him to hide the lower half of his face. He tilted his head when Kiba punched angrily on the mark. "Kiba, that's part of the design."

Kiba stopped and laughed nervously. "Oh… ahaha!" He stepped out of the bathroom and did an once-over of the bathroom and grunted approvingly. "Now _that's_ how you clean a bathroom." The brunette flung the cloth into the laundry basket and dumped it onto the cleaning cart. He whistled when he saw the bed. "You did a good job."

Shino inclined his head in acknowledgment. "The bathroom is very good too."

Kiba turned and gave him a wolfish grin. "Thanks, mate." He looked at the bed again and frowned. "Hey, the underwear's gone!"

"I disposed of it." Shino replied.

"…Why?"

"It was unsanitary and against hotel policy."

"Ok…" Kiba blinked in confusion. "Aren't you worried the lady's gonna complain?"

Shino shrugged. "Let her. It's her fault for leaving such vulgar undergarments in the bed."

"Cold and cruel. I like that." Kiba nodded approvingly. He crossed his arms and puffed out some air. "So are we done? God knows what Akamaru is getting up to now."

Shino frowned at the mention of the brunette's pet canine. The white bundle of fur was responsible for wrecking chaos wherever it went. He silently thanked Neji for putting up the 'No Pets' rule.

Kiba grabbed Shino's arm and dragged him and the cleaning cart out of the room. "What are you standing there for? Come on!" he pushed him and the cart out before closing the door behind them.

Just then, the walky-talky attached to Shino's belt crackled to life. Shino pulled it out and pressed the button, hearing the sound of Neji's sharp voice.

"Aburame. How's the room going?"

Shino shushed Kiba and answered. "Done."

"Good. Last one on the floor, am I correct?"

"Yes."

"You're needed on lunch prep. Take that brat with you as well."

"Hey!" Kiba exclaimed, obviously eavesdropping.

Shino heard a sigh come his radio before it crackled. He turned to Kiba with a slight smirk on his face. "What did you do to make the manager so angry?"

Kiba scowled and flushed. "Nothing." He pouted and wheeled the cart into the supplies room before leading them to the staff elevator. Shino followed, the smirk still evident on his face, but the collar covered it well. When the elevator _ding_ed at the third floor, they entered the staff's room and swapped uniforms.

The brunette snarled at an incoming waitress leaving for her break as he fixed his collar. Shino noted the Inuzuka was in an extremely bad mood after the manager had called him a brat. He was now extremely curious about this incident. Shino shrugged as he followed Kiba into the restaurant to prepare the tables.

"It's a buffet!" Ino exclaimed as she tottered out the kitchen with a silver platter of…

Kiba glanced at the thing on the plate and raised an eyebrow. "Is that even edible?"

Ino nodded enthusiastically. "Of _course_ it is! I made it myself!"

Shino shot a look at Kiba, who replied with a snigger. "_Sure_, Ino. What exactly is it?"

"Chicken stuffed with cheese and mushrooms!" The blonde girl set the plate down on the serving benches and fixed it so that it was right between two plates of unidentifiable, food/objects (or U.F.O as some of them would call it behind Ino's back). "Are you two going to set the tables?"

Kiba nodded disgruntled. Then behind his hand, he pretended to gag.

"Good. Make sure you put the flower right in the center. Use a ruler, or else." Ino threatened before striding back into the kitchen."

Shino sighed as Kiba rolled his eyes. Suddenly, Neji walked in, walky-talky in hand, and his shiny gold nametag that proudly read 'Neji Hyuuga'. Seeing these two things at the same time meant bad news. Shino went to grab some plates when he realised that the brunette had gone.

"Hyuuga." Shino greeted politely as the manager strode past him professionally.

"Aburame. I should get you promoted." Neji said, nodding approvingly.

As soon as their manager was out of site, Kiba crawled out from under a table. The tablecloths were long enough that they reached the floor, providing a good hiding place behind them. "Is he gone?"

Shino sighed. "He's walking back."

Kiba squealed and ducked under the table once more.

* * *

_New Fic, I know. I should be posting Sly Fox and stuff, but I'll tell you a secret..._

_I'M NOT EVEN DONE YET._

_I've realised that I'm re-writing the whole plot. I've kept some things the same, but I've gotten rid of a lot at the same time. But I should finish by next week._

_Anyways, this fic could be considered a bunch of shots, not an actual chapter fic, but it _is_ an actual story. Everything leads up to another, so yeah. _

_I hope you liked it, I'll continue to post more of this to keep you guys entertained, and then Sly Fox will be up in a jiffy!_

_Please review!_

_Thankyou! __


End file.
